Paul Stirling
| birth_place = Belfast, Northern Ireland | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-hand | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Opener | international = true | internationalspan = 2008-present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 11 May | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 9 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 1 July | odidebutyear = 2008 | odidebutagainst = New Zealand | odicap = 28 | lastodidate = 23 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | T20Idebutdate = 15 June | T20Idebutyear = 2009 | T20Idebutagainst = Pakistan | T20Icap = 16 | lastT20Idate = 12 March | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = Afghanistan | club1 = Middlesex | year1 = 2010–present | club2 = Sylhet Royals | year2 = 2013 | club3 = Kerala Kings | year3 = 2017 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 17 | bat avg1 = 17.00 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 17 | deliveries1 = 12 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 0 | catches/stumpings1 = -/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 97 | runs2 = 3,295 | bat avg2 = 35.43 | 100s/50s2 = 7/16 | top score2 = 177 | deliveries2 = 2,308 | wickets2 = 40 | bowl avg2 = 46.02 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 6/55 | catches/stumpings2 = 38/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 44 | runs3 = 975 | bat avg3 = 25.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/6 | top score3 = 79 | deliveries3 = 354 | wickets3 = 13 | bowl avg3 = 31.76 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 3/21 | catches/stumpings3 = 13/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 61 | runs4 = 2,583 | bat avg4 = 28.70 | 100s/50s4 = 5/13 | top score4 = 146 | deliveries4 = 2,254 | wickets4 = 25 | bowl avg4 = 42.36 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 2/27 | catches/stumpings4 = 31/– | date = 11 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/303427.html Cricinfo }} Paul Robert Stirling (born 3 September 1990) is an Irish cricketer. Considered as one of the best batsmen to play for Ireland, Stirling is the opening batsman for Ireland and a useful right arm offbreak bowler as well. He was one of the eleven cricketers to play in Ireland's first ever Test match, against Pakistan, in May 2018. He debuted in first-class cricket in March 2008, playing for Ireland in the Intercontinental Cup. The same year Stirling made his debut in One Day Internationals (ODIs). Having represented Middlesex's youth sides and Second XI, Stirling signed a contract with the club in December 2009. A month later he was awarded a contract with Cricket Ireland, making him one of six players with a full-time contract with the board. He made his twenty20 and List A debuts for Middlesex in 2010 and 2011 respectively. External links * Category:1990 births Category:Ireland Test cricketers Category:Ireland One Day International cricketers Category:Ireland Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Irish cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people